leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riven/History
Previous Lore 3rd= "A warrior’s blade reflects the truth in their heart. Mine is black, and broken." - Once a leader in the warhosts of Noxus, Riven is an expatriate in a land she previously tried to conquer. She rose through the ranks on the strength of her conviction and her brutal efficiency, and was rewarded with a legendary runic blade—however, on the Ionian front, Riven's faith in her homeland was tested and ultimately broken. Having severed all ties to the empire, she now wanders with her shattered sword, seeking atonement for a past she cannot forgive. Exile Built on perpetual conflict, Noxus has never had a shortage of war orphans. Her father lost to an unnamed battle and her mother to the girl’s own stubborn birth, Riven was raised on a farm run by the empire on the rocky hillsides of Trevale. Physical strength and ferocious will kept the children alive and working on the hard scrap of land, but Riven hungered for more than simply bread on the table. She watched conscriptors from regional warbands visiting the farms, year after year, and in them, she saw a chance at the life she dreamed of. When she finally pledged the empire her strength, she knew Noxus would embrace her as the daughter she longed to be. Riven proved a natural soldier. Young as she was, her years of hard labor allowed her to quickly master the weight of a longsword taller than herself. Her new family was forged in the heat of battle, and Riven saw her bond to her brothers- and sisters-in-arms as unbreakable. So exceptional was her dedication to the empire, that Boram Darkwill himself recognized her with a runic blade of dark stone, enchanted by a within his court. The weapon was heavier than a kite shield and nearly as broad—perfectly suited to Riven’s tastes. Not long after, the warhosts set sail for Ionia as part of the long-planned Noxian invasion. As this new war dragged on, it became clear that Ionia would not kneel. Riven’s unit was assigned to escort another warband making its way through the embattled province of Navori. The warband’s leader, Emystan, had employed a , eager to test a new kind of weapon. Across countless campaigns, Riven would gladly have given her life for Noxus, but now she saw something awry in these other soldiers—something that made her deeply uncomfortable. The fragile amphorae they carried on their wagons had no purpose on any battlefield she could imagine... The two warbands met increasingly fierce resistance, as if even the land itself sought to defy them. During a heavy rain storm, with mud pouring down the hillsides, Riven and her warriors were stranded with their deadly cargo—and it was then that the Ionian fighters revealed themselves. Seeing the danger, Riven called to Emystan for support. The only answer she received was a flaming arrow, fired out from the ridgeline, and Riven understood this was no longer a war to expand the borders of Noxus. It was to be a complete annihilation of the enemy, no matter the cost. The wagon was hit straight on. Instinctively, Riven drew her sword, but it was too late to protect anyone but herself. Chemical fire burst from the ruptured containers, and screams filled the night—both Ionian and Noxian falling victim to an agonizing, gruesome death. Shielded from the scorching, poisonous mists by the magic of her blade, she bore unwilling witness to scenes of horror and betrayal that would haunt her forever. For Riven, memories of the time that followed come only in fragments, and nightmares. She bound her wounds. She mourned the dead. But, most of all, she came to hate the sword that saved her life. The words carved into its surface mocked her, reminding her of all she had lost. She would find a way to break it, severing her last tie to Noxus, before the dawn. But when the blade was finally shattered, still she found no peace. Stripped of the faith and conviction that had bolstered her entire life, Riven now wanders Ionia’s battle scarred landscape in self-imposed exile, seeking atonement from those who cannot forgive: the land, the dead, and herself. |-| 2nd= "There is a place between war and murder in which our demons lurk." - In Noxus, any citizen may rise to power regardless of race, gender, or social standing - strength is all that matters. It was with committed faith in this ideal that Riven strove to greatness. She showed early potential as a soldier, forcing herself to master the weight of a long sword when she was barely its height. She was ruthless and efficient as a warrior, but her true strength lay in her conviction. She entered battles without any trace of doubt in her mind: no ethical pause, no fear of death. Riven became a leader amongst her peers, a poster child of the Noxian spirit. So exceptional was her passion that the High Command recognized her with a black stone forged and enchanted with Noxian sorcery. The weapon was heavier than a kite shield and nearly as broad - perfectly suited to her tastes. Soon after, she was deployed to Ionia as part of the Noxian invasion. What began as war quickly became extermination. Noxian soldiers followed the terrifying Zaunite war machines across fields of death. It wasn't the glorious combat for which Riven trained. She carried out the orders of her superiors, terminating the remnants of a beaten and fractured enemy with extreme prejudice. As the invasion continued, it became clear that Ionian society would not be reformed, merely eliminated. During one bitter engagement, Riven's unit became surrounded by Ionian forces. They called for support as the enemy closed in around them. What they received instead was a barrage of biochemical terror launched by . Riven watched as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. She managed to escape the bombardment, though she could not erase the memory. Counted dead by Noxus, she saw an opportunity to start anew. She shattered her , severing ties with the past, and wandered in self-imposed exile - on a quest to seek atonement and a way to save the pure Noxian vision in which she believed. |-|1st= "There is a place between war and murder / in which our demons lurk." - Excerpted from the poem 'Scarlet Shon-Xan' In Noxus, any citizen may rise to power regardless of race, gender, or social standing - strength is all that matters. It was with committed faith in this ideal that strove to greatness. She showed early potential as a soldier, forcing herself to master the weight of a long sword when she was barely its height. She was ruthless and efficient as a warrior, but her true strength lay in her conviction. She entered battles without any trace of doubt in her mind: no ethical pause, no fear of death. Riven became a leader amongst her peers, poster child of the Noxian spirit. So exceptional was her passion that the High Command recognized her with a black stone forged and enchanted with Noxian sorcery. The weapon was heavier than a kite shield and nearly as broad - perfectly suited to her tastes. Soon after, she was deployed to Ionia as part of the Noxian invasion. What began as war quickly became extermination. Noxian soldiers followed the terrifying Zaunite war machines across fields of death. It wasn't the glorious combat for which Riven trained. She carried out the orders of her superiors, terminating the remnants of a beaten and fractured enemy with extreme prejudice. As the invasion continued, it became clear that Ionian society would not be reformed, merely eliminated. During one bitter engagement, Riven's unit became surrounded by Ionian forces. They called for support as the enemy closed in around them. What they received instead was a barrage of biochemical terror launched by . Riven watched as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. She managed to escape the bombardment, though she could not erase the memory. Counted dead by Noxus, she saw an opportunity to start anew. She shattered her - severing ties with the past - and wandered in self-imposed exile. Now she seeks atonement and her own way to serve the pure Noxian vision in which she believed. Previous Splash Art North America= Riven OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|Classic Riven Unused 1 Riven OriginalSkin Unused2.jpg|Classic Riven Unused 2 Riven OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Riven Riven RedeemedSkin Unused.jpg|1st Redeemed Riven Riven CrimsonEliteSkin old.jpg|1st Crimson Elite Riven |-|China= Riven OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Riven Riven CrimsonEliteSkin Ch.jpg|Crimson Elite Riven Patch History ** Cooldown increased to 13 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.16 * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds at all ranks from . ;V9.10 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 13 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V9.4 * General ** Updated visual effects. ** Basic attack visual noise reduced. * ** Sword and hand now glow instead of creating a green energy ball with rune trails on top of her hand. * ** VFX updated to be less noise and unique per cast. ** Ground damage VFX added to indicate area of effect. * ** VFX updated to reduce visual noise on the ground symbol and better indicate area of effect. * ** Dash and shield VFX updated. ** Shield runes changed to be the pieces of her sword. * ** Buff VFX surrounding her cleaned up ** Stronger buff VFX added to her sword. ** Other ability VFX properly indicates increased area of effect while R is active. * ** VFX is clearer and now appears as a single strike. * ** VFX recolored orange. ** E shield runes are carrots. * ** Has skin-specific smokey/firey VFX. ** Passive VFX is a flame ring around her hand. ** E shield runes are dragon crests. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon border now shows the remaining time to recast the ability. ;V8.13 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 7 from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.9 * ** *** Trail is no longer invisible on lower graphics settings. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V7.24 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Rune charge duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Shield strength increased to from . ;V7.20 * ** Can no longer both pop a spell shield and deal damage in specific circumstances. ;V7.19 * General ** During her joke animation, her fingers no longer clip through her sword. ;V7.16 * ** On-hit effect procing against wards. ;V7.15 * ** *** No longer causes other Rivens in the same game to steal Ki Burst SFX. ;V7.13 * ** Fixed special borders being cut off at the bottom during loading screen. ;V7.11 * ** Casting it too quickly after one another no longer prevents unit targeting from working properly on casts beyond the first. ;V7.10 * General ** buff duration, recast window, and buff duration are now tracked as timers overlaid above their ability icons, rather than via buff bar icons. * ** Stacks are now tracked below her health bar and are only visible to Riven. * ** The timing around when Riven becomes able to animation cancel Q casts, as well as how long she has to animation cancel, have both been made more consistent. ** Can no longer joke, taunt, or laugh during Broken Wings's animations. ** Can more reliably target units on high-latency environments. ** Fixed a bug where the knockback on Broken Wings's third cast ended sooner than intended if it interrupted a different displacement effect or if the target collided with terrain. * ** Fixed a bug where spell queueing sometimes didn't properly work when casting Valor during animation. ;V7.2 * ** Riven being able to cancel crowd control applied by displacements. ;V6.21 * ** Third cast not allowing Riven to go through walls if is active. ;V6.20 * ** *** Missing sound effects. ** *** Missing sound effects. ;V6.18 * ** *** Third cast's custom blue on-hit particles being replaced with Classic's green ones. ** *** Custom blue on-hit particles being replaced with Classic's green ones. ;V6.17 * ** Minimum base damage increased to from . ** Maximum base damage increased to from . ;V6.8 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.1 * ** Bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. ;V5.24 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V5.22 * ** Third cast sometimes failing to get Riven through terrain she is supposed to be able to cross. ;V5.21 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V5.18 * ** Cooldown being incorrectly reset at the end if Riven performed certain actions between casts. ;V5.9 * General ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Projectile speed reduced to 1600 from 2200. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.2 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 5. * ** Shield strength increased to from . ;V4.1 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 51 from 54. ** Attack damage per level increased to 3 from . * ** Damage per cast changed to % AD)}} from * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from . ;V3.15 * General ** New running animation. ;V3.9 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V3.8 * ** Third cast allows Riven to go through some terrain when positioned accordingly. ** Third cast's displacement changed to knockup from knockback. ;V3.5 * ** Riven being able to cast a second time after using . ;V3.02 * ** Bonus damage changed to % AD}} from . ** (Undocumented) bonus damage increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Splash damage being incorrectly applied if was cast too recently. ;V1.0.0.154 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ** Health regeneration per level reduced to from . * ** Shield strength increased to from . * ** Targeting cone is attached to Riven. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.141 * ** Movement commands issued within dash range are canceled to prevent Riven from automatically walking backwards. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Riven being unable to move during the third cast. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Allied ultimate HUD indicator remains green until is used. ;V1.0.0.132 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 12. ** Health regeneration per level reduced to from 1. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.130 * ** Tooltip displays the exact value gained as bonus attack damage while active. ;V1.0.0.128 * General ** Riven stopping her movement after being issued certain commands. ** Riven's hitbox radius being incorrectly calculated. * ** Temporarily leaving unpathable killed minions behind. * ** Temporarily leaving unpathable killed minions behind. ;V1.0.0.127 * ** Counts as an attack command when used to lock onto a target. ** Duration of minion collision ignoring after third cast slightly increased. ;September 20th Hotfix * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. * ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . * ** Base shield strength increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Projectile speed increased to 2200 from 2000. ;V1.0.0.125 * Added }} Category:Riven Category:Champion history